The Molecular and Cell Technology Core is an outgrowth of the previously described Tissue and Cell Technology Core. In our current configuration, tissue collection and pathology expertise will be administered from the Tissue Bank (Core B) while this Core will provide storage, databasing, and technology services associated with these specimens. In addition, specialized xenograft technology will also be run from this Core. Technology, in the form of macromolecular extraction and genotyping will specifically service two of the projects. Finally, a wide range of resources, technology, information, and services are provided to SPORE and other Duke investigators working on breast cancer. This Core will establish a close interface with the Tissue Bank Core to maintain existing tissue and blood resources, store newly collected breast specimens, and assemble pathologic and clinical data associated with these specimens. The core has the following four aims: 1) Storage and maintenance of the tissue and blood specimens from breast patients will continue to be handled by this facility. Detailed patient and tumor information will be captured in relational databases created for this resource. 2) A series of innovative animal models and xenograft cell lines for use in these animals have been developed within this Core and will be provided to support Project 2-1. 3) Histopathology support will be provided including immunohistochemistry and laser capture microdissection fully backed by dedicated pathologists. Macromolecular extraction of blood, tissues and cells will be handled through this facility to support Projects 2-3 and 2-4. 4) This Core will provide high-throughput genotyping services to Projects 2-3 and 2-4 to support their research. SNP discovery and population frequency estimates will also be performed. The strength of this Core is the combined expertise and resources of the Core leaders.